


Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cheating, Cheating Jackson, M/M, POV Stiles, Revenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie jest historia o miłości Stilesa do przedmiotów martwych. Ani historia złych początków jego pierwszego (i jedynego do tej pory) związku.</p><p>To jest historia jego <em>końca</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

**Author's Note:**

> He. Hehehehe. Mam tyle roboty, że w głowie się nie mieści, ale po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. "Natchnęła" mnie do tego piosenka Carrie Underwood, którą usłyszałam w Pitch Perfect 2 (jeśli jeszcze nie widzieliście, a macie zamiar lub nie - polecam to zrobić, bo jest całkiem niezły). Nie jest to coś, czym normalnie bym się pochwaliła, ale odchodzę tutaj od zmysłów i palce aż mnie świerzbią, żeby pisać. Więc. Pomęczcie się ze Stacksonem. :) Przez chwilę myślałam o tym, żeby zrobić sequel, w którym Jackson czołgałby się pod stopami Stilesa, ale no nie wiem, wątpię, że to się uda.  
> To co, miłego. :) 
> 
> Tytuł: tekst piosenki Carrie Underwood "Before He Cheats".

Stiles kochał swój kij bejsbolowy.

 _Kochał_. 

Jego kij był metalowy i ciężki, idealnie wyważony, doskonale wpasowujący się w dłoń, po prostu  _perfekcyjny_. 

Dostał go od mamy na dziewiąte urodziny, tuż przed tym, jak umarła. Od tamtej pory wykorzystywał go wręcz notorycznie przy każdej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji. Odbijał nią piłki, kiedy Scott chciał sobie potrenować bejsbol. Rzucał nim i bił ziemię, kiedy czuł się wyjątkowo podle. Woził go ze sobą w Jeepie, kiedy z McCallem wybierali się na wycieczki po lesie w poszukiwaniu nowych zwłok albo innych ciekawych rzeczy, o których dowiadywał się przez policyjne radio ojca. Nosił go ze sobą do szkoły i raz nawet został przez to ukarany i wysłany na dodatkowe zajęcia do Harrisa, najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela od chemii w całym Beacon Hills High School. Bronił się nim, kiedy ktoś próbował włamać się do ich domu i chociaż powinien się nauczyć po pierwszym razie (kiedy to domniemanym włamywaczem okazał się Scott), że tylko idiota będzie próbował zakraść się do domu szeryfa, próbował się nim obronić i za drugim razem.

 **(** Wtedy po raz pierwszy widział na twarzy Jacksona Whittemore'a coś innego niż jego słynny na całą szkołę bitch face. 

Widział tam zdziwienie i może nawet odrobinkę strachu, i po całym domu rozległy się dwa krzyki - jego i Stilesa. Obaj jednak szybko doszli do siebie i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, dysząc ciężko.

_\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Stilinski?!_

Syknął wściekle Jackson, wciąż trzymając przed sobą wyciągnięte dłonie.

 _\- Co_ ty _wyprawiasz?! Myślałem, że jesteś włamywaczem!_

_\- Oszalałeś?! Przecież mówiłem ci, że przyjdę po treningu!_

Warknął blondyn, robiąc krok w przód. A potem kolejny, kiedy Stiles mrugnął i opuścił kij niżej, dotykając jego czubkiem podłogi.

_\- Dlaczego nie użyłeś drzwi, jak normalny człowiek?!_

_\- Radiowóz twojego ojca stoi na podjeździe, pacanie!_

Kolejny krok. Stiles wypuścił kij z dłoni. Krok.

_\- Och._

Zdążył tylko powiedzieć, zanim Jackson chwycił jego szyję i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ich pierwszego pocałunku, chciałby tutaj zaznaczyć, i Stiles bardzo długo nie przyznał się do tego, że uwielbiał ten ich mały love-hate układ. **)**

Tak. Więc Stiles kochał swój kij bejsbolowy.

 

Dodatkowo - uwielbiał jeszcze fakt, że jego ojciec był szeryfem od wielu lat i nie zapowiadało się na zmiany.

Przez większość czasu było to naprawdę uciążliwe - zwłaszcza kiedy w grę wchodziło kupienie alkoholu w Beacon Hills zanim obaj ze Scottem nie wyjechali na studia. Poza tym, ludzie też bali się go zapraszać na imprezy, jakby uważali, że będzie szpiegował i donosił na nich na posterunku, żeby potem ich przymknęli za nielegalne picie.

 **(** Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, kiedy cała szkoła dowiedziała się, że są z Jacksonem parą.

Oczywiście wiele osób nie chciało w to uwierzyć, nie na początku. Stiles trzymał się z dala od kolegów Whittemore'a (może oprócz Danny'ego, Danny był w porządku) i innych jego bogatych znajomych, którzy patrzyli na niego, jakby był mniej warty niż jakiś robak, a Jackson z kolei trzymał się z dala od ich stolika, który wszyscy nazywali po cichu "stolikiem frajerów". Stilinski od początku liceum siedział przy nim ze Scottem, Ericą Reyes i Isaaciem Lahey, i jedynym powodem, dla którego nikt otwarcie się nich nie czepiał, to chłopak Erici - Boyd - który był o dwa lata wyżej, gdy zaczynali naukę w BHHS i należał do popularnych dzieciaków dzięki swojej przynależności do drużyny koszykarskiej. W dodatku czasami siadał do nich Derek Hale, kolega z drużyny Boyda, i jego młodsza siostra, Cora, a oni... Oni byli  _popularni_. To było rodzeństwo  _Laury Hale_ , a Laurę Hale znał  _każdy_.

Ale  _wracając_  - tak, raczej nie okazywali sobie uczuć na korytarzach, jak robił to Scott z Allison (która dołączyła do nich w drugiej klasie i od razu zakochała się w Scotcie z wzajemnością).

Ale to zmieniło się, gdy w szkole pojawił się Matt Deahler, który był jednym z lepszych zawodników lacrosse (tylko odrobinę gorszym od Jacksona, a to już  _coś_ , bo Jackson na boisku _wymiatał_ ) i którego elita pokochała od razu, i któremu uchodziło na sucho zaczepianie Erici, czy popychanie Isaaca. Jackson miał już nie raz karczemną awanturę o to, że wciąż nic  z tym nie robił. Ale najwyraźniej miarka się przebrała, kiedy Matt uderzył Stilesa. Bo _Stiles_ , w przeciwieństwie do swojego chłopaka, miał dość, jak palant traktuje jego przyjaciół, więc mu się _postawił_. W zamian za to dostał pękniętą wargę i otarcia na policzku i wtedy Jackson wygłosił najbardziej wzruszającą przemowę świata. (Wcale nie była wzruszająca, Stiles kocha dramatyzować). Otóż Jackson oznajmił, że jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz skrzywdzi Stilesa albo któregokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, będzie miał do czynienia z nim i będzie wyglądał o wiele gorzej niż Matt, który w tym momencie skręcał się z bólu pod stopami Whittemore'a.

Wtedy Jackson pierwszy raz usiadł z nimi. I tego dnia ich paczka pierwszy raz dostała zaproszenie na imprezę. Wtedy też pierwszy raz Stiles obciągnął Jacksonowi i, cholera, jego warga bolała jak diabli, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. **)**

Ale w gruncie rzeczy to było bardzo bardzo przydatne, jeśli miał być szczery. Ojciec rozumiał te ważne przypadki i czasami przymykał oko na to, co robił Stiles w lesie o trzeciej w nocy razem ze Scottem lub Jacksonem, lub ich całą watahą, jak ich żartobliwie określał. Przymykał oko na przekroczenie prędkości, kiedy Stiles spieszył się do Scotta, bo ten miał kolejny atak astmy, a obok nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Przymykał oko na to, że Stiles został więcej niż milion razy przyłapany na obściskiwaniu się z Jacksonem w rezerwacie. Przymykał oko i wtedy, gdy Stiles wracał z akademika na weekendy i parkował w złym miejscu, bo nie mógł doczekać się, żeby spotkać wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i swojego staruszka. Albo wtedy, kiedy po jego powrocie upijali się wszyscy do nieprzytomności w rezerwacie i zdzierali sobie gardła, śpiewając prawdopodobnie tak głośno, że budzili nawet Hale'ów, którzy mieszkali na obrzeżach lasu. 

Czego tu nie kochać w byciu synem szeryfa?

 

Stiles kochał też swoje kluczyki od samochodu.

Dostał je od ojca po śmierci mamy z obietnicą, że auto będzie jego, gdy tylko zrobi prawo jazdy. Niebieski Jeep Roscoe należał do Claudii Stilinski i chociaż nie był już pierwszej młodości, był idealnym samochodem dla szesnastolatka. 

Stiles spał z tymi kluczykami, obserwował je przez szklaną ściankę prysznica, kiedy się kąpał, możliwe nawet, że raz ściskał je w dłoni, kiedy się masturbował. Te kluczyki widziały go nagiego, płaczącego, podnieconego, wściekłego, szczęśliwego i pijanego. Te kluczyki znały więcej historii niż Scott, a to już naprawdę wyczyn, bo McCallowi mówił o wszystkim. Nawet o tym, jak Jackson pewnego dnia tak znęcał się językiem nad jego wejściem, że Stiles najzwyczajniej w świecie popłakał się z bezsilności. (Na swoje usprawiedliwienie doda, że Scott opowiadał mu _ze szczegółami_ , jak razem z Allison próbowali trójkąta z Isaaciem, więc proszę się nie czepiać).

 **(** Jackson ich nienawidził. Jackson nienawidził Kici (czyli Jeepa) Stilesa. 

Whittemore uważał, że Roscoe jest najbardziej obrzydliwym samochodem świata i Stiles powinien je skasować i wymienić na inne. Pewnego dnia nawet ukradł mu kluczyki i Jeep nagle zniknął, a Stiles był gotów z nim za to zerwać. Bił go po klatce piersiowej i krzyczał, że Jackson jest najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie, aż w końcu pękł i rozpłakał się, dostając pierwszego od dawna ataku paniki. Cały następny tydzień siedział w pokoju na przemian płacząc i wpatrując się w ścianę (jego Kicia, jego dziecinka zniknęła i teraz nie miał już nic, co należało do jego mamy, nawet pieprzonych kluczyków). Jackson ani razu się nie pokazał. 

I _dobrze_. Stiles go _nienawidził_. Nienawidził go bardziej, niż Jackson Jeepa. 

Dopiero później dowiedział się, że Jacksonowi tak naprawdę zależało na bezpieczeństwie Stilesa. Dowiedział się tego, kiedy po tygodniu wyszedł z domu, a na podjeździe stał jego Jeep Roscoe, a obok niego Jackson Whittemore z kluczykami w dłoni. Jackson, który wyglądał, jakby naprawdę bał się tej rozmowy, ale od razu przeszedł do tłumaczenia, że zabrał Kicię na przegląd i do naprawy, że wszystko jest już opłacone i zrobione na cacy, że Jackson się tylko droczył i to naprawdę jest Jeep Stilesa i... 

I to był jego Jeep. Dokładnie ten sam. Cały i zdrowy. Naprawiony i odnowiony. 

Możliwe, że i w tę rozmowę zaangażowane były łzy, tym razem jednak szczęścia. Poza tym, Stiles zabrał Jacksona na próbną przejażdżkę i wylądowali na stałym miejscu w rezerwacie, i właśnie tam i wtedy pierwszy raz uprawiali seks. Prawdziwy, analny seks, który składał się z wielu przekleństw i paru niedociągnięć, ale był perfekcyjny i Stiles nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji, żeby oddać swoje dziewictwo Jacksonowi właśnie w tych okolicznościach. **)**

Stiles kochał te kluczyki tak mocno, że uważał je za swój magiczny talizman przynoszący szczęście. Coś jak łapka królicza, ale bez tego całego fatum, jakim poczęstowało widzów Supernatural. 

Kluczyki. Były fantastyczne.

 

Najbardziej ukochane rzeczy Jacksona Stiles mógł wymienić na palcach jednej ręki. Srebrne Porshe, którym musieli jeździć zawsze, gdy wybierali się na randki. Czarna skórzana kurtka, bez której Whittemore nie ruszał się _nigdzie_. Poza tym, przez jakiś czas Jackson miał małą słabość i do niego. Stiles nigdy tego nie wykorzystywał, ale patrząc z perspektywy czasu - chyba powinien.

***

Ale do rzeczy. 

To nie jest historia o miłości Stilesa do przedmiotów martwych. Ani historia złych początków jego pierwszego (i jedynego do tej pory) związku.

To jest historia jego _końca_.

CZTERY LATA.

Byli ze sobą cztery lata. 

CZTERY PIEPRZONE LATA i Stiles oddał mu wszystko.

Stiles oddał Jacksonowi swoje dziewictwo. Cholera, Stiles pozwolił Jackonowi _prowadzić swój samochód_ , a tego nie robił nawet _Scott_. Stiles pierwszy powiedział, że go kocha, Stiles pierwszy wspomniał o wspólnym mieszkaniu. 

Stiles oddał mu swoje _serce._

I jak mu się to odpłaciło?

Został _zdradzony_.

Pieprzyć to, był zdradzany już od roku.

Jackson zdradził go z _kobietą_. 

Z kobietą, która teraz prawdopodobnie jest w ciąży.

Z Jacksonem.

Który zdradził Stilesa.

Który zdradzał go już od roku.

Z dziewczyną.

Powtarza się, prawda? Ale Stiles wciąż to przetwarzał. Wciąż i wciąż przetwarzał pewne informacje i może było w to zamieszane kilka kropelek wódki. Odrobinę więcej whisky. I jeszcze trochę jakiegoś słodkiego świństwa, które przygotowywała mu Erica.

Zdradził go.

Facet, którego kochał całym sobą i dla którego był w stanie poświęcić wszystko... go zdradził.

Z KOBIETĄ.

I... dobra, może Stiles nie myślał trzeźwo, kiedy wpadł na ten pomysł, ale to nie tak, że od razu poszedł go zrealizować. Nie, skądże znowu. Stiles był _mądry_. Stiles był  studentem trzeciego roku chemii na Stanford i ciągnął drugi kierunek - kryminologię - i radził sobie wyśmienicie. Stiles był mądry i przebiegły, i znał się na prawie i miał je też po swojej stronie.

Da sobie z tym radę.

 

Był absolutnie trzeźwy, kiedy wymykał się w nocy z domu. 

Był trzeźwy, ubrany na czarno i wyposażony w trzy bronie - kij bejsbolowy, swoje ukochane kluczyki i ojca szeryfa, który udawał, że nic nie wie. Dwiema mógł wyrządzić prawdziwą krzywdę, trzecia... cóż, trzecia przyda mu się później.

Był też pewien, że nie pożałuje swojej decyzji nigdy. W przeciwieństwie do Jacksona, nawet jeśli zdarzało mu się zrobić coś pochopnie i bez przemyślenia, nigdy tego nie żałował. Chociaż Whittemore ostatnio też zrobił coś pochopnie i nawet nie okazał skruchy, kiedy Stiles przyłapał go z tą dziwką na gorącym uczynku _w ich własnym łóżku_. 

\- Lydia Martin.

Wymruczał pod nosem, ciągnąc po chodniku kij bejsbolowy. Dźwięk nie był zbyt przyjemny dla ucha, ale Stilesowi nie bardzo przeszkadzał. Wątpił, żeby komukolwiek w Beacon Hills przeszkadzał, wszyscy już spali. Tak jakby miasto wymarło akurat tego dnia, ułatwiając mu wszystko jeszcze bardziej.

\- Studentka MIT, piękna, młoda, arogancka. Córka sędzi najwyższego, Lydia Martin. 

Powtórzył jeszcze raz. 

\- Jackson Whittemore. Zawodowy gracz lacrosse, student prawa na Stanford - z tymi słowami powoli zbliżył się do celu, unosząc kij obiema dłońmi. - Dupek.

Dodał, wypluwając z siebie to słowo z jadem, a potem po prostu się zamachnął. Głośny dźwięk alarmu samochodowego srebrnego Porsche zagłuszył jego podekscytowany pisk. Uderzył po raz drugi, sprawiając, że przednia szyba ozdobiła się piękną pajęczyną. Kolejny cios - tym razem ucierpiało lusterko. Przy kilku następnych poszła szyba w drzwiczkach po stronie kierowcy i Stiles potrzebował tylko chwili, żeby wyjąć z samochodu skórę Jacksona. 

\- Lydia. Martin.

Powiedział, akcentując każde słowo z osobna. Kluczykami od swojego samochodu wyrył właśnie te dwa słowa na materiale kurtki i uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc, że wyszło całkiem nieźle. 

Alarm nadal rozbrzmiewał głośno, ale nikt wciąż nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nawet gdyby - Stiles jeszcze nie skończył.

O nie.

To była jego _zemsta_.

Efekty napisu na ulubionej części odzieży Whittemore'a zadowoliły go tak bardzo, że postanowił wykorzystać ostry brzeg kluczyka do czegoś jeszcze. Przesunął się na przód, przed maskę suta, i przyłożył klucz do karoserii, robiąc pierwszą linię.

\- Z.

Wytknął język, starając się być jak najbardziej dokładnym, żeby Jackson nie miał możliwości pozbycia się tego byle lakierem.

\- D.

W domu państwa Whittemore zapaliło się właśnie światło, ale spokojnie. Stiles miał jeszcze dużo czasu.

\- R. A.

Psy. Dlaczego psy rozszczekały się akurat teraz? Stiles nienawidził psów. Jackson zawsze chciał mieć psa. Brr.

\- J. C.

Ktoś chyba gdzieś krzyczał, ale Stiles był pewien, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Twarz zasłaniał mu cień daszka od czapki, a na głowie miał dodatkowo kaptur. Jego kij był schowany za bluzą, bo to była jedyna charakterystyczna rzecz, która mogła go wydać. Nawet buty kupił sobie nowe, specjalnie na tę okazję.

\- A.

Mruknął ostatnią literkę, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym schował kluczyki do spodni i zwyczajnie odszedł.

Nie uszedł daleko, kiedy dobiegło go ciche zawołanie.

\- Stiles?

Stiles tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie, wsunął ręce do kieszeni bluzy i poszedł dalej, gwiżdżąc do siebie jedną z tym głupich piosenek o zdradzie. 


End file.
